


Got You

by xyndario (cyndario)



Series: Apex Legends | Imagines [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: And also competing against each other in this match, Competition, F/F, Hunter/Hunted, Inappropriate Humor, Reader and Anita are girlfriends, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex During an Apex Match, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/xyndario
Summary: She had made one thing explicitly clear before this match started: she would be showing you no mercy.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Reader
Series: Apex Legends | Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Got You

You heard footsteps coming closer and to separate yourself from your would be attacker, decided to hit first by throwing a thermite grenade in their direction. You heard the telltale sound of shields sizzling as you readied your weapon, reloading the clip as you tried to spot who was upon you. 

The wall of flames was slowly dissipating, and you faintly heard the sound of a shield cell being used and thrown to the ground around the corner. Your hands were sweating as you waited for their next move—you weren’t stupid enough to rush them. Not alone, anyway. 

With deliberate steps, your target stepped from around the corner and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. You had been doing so well avoiding her this match so far. 

“Told you before, rookie, if you make contact—you better finish the job.” Her growl wasn’t far removed from the voice she used in the bedroom, and you felt your body reacting to your utter dismay. 

“Anita—“

“A thermite… really?” She chuckled, running her hands along the shaved side of her head. You huffed as you watched that wicked smirk of hers upturn her lips, flashing her teeth as she took another step closer. 

“Babe, I panicked.” You supplied weakly, gun lowering a bit in your hands. 

“Panicked, huh? I think you were trying to play dirty… knowing I would find you.” You opened your mouth to protest but Anita cut you with _that_ look and you stayed quiet. “And how convenient… that you’re all alone out here.” You watched as she chuckled, eyes raking over your body before she resettled on your eyes. “You know how much I _love_ to go after stragglers… don’t you?” 

Okay, so to be _fair_ , you had done your best to stick with either one of your teammates but somehow lost sight of them in this area looting. The swamp itself was a decent place to make a stand, but the vast distance between the three of you clearly left an opening for Anita to find you alone. 

“Now I gotta teach you a lesson for ripping through my shields, rookie.” Un-holstering her weapon, Anita began sauntering towards you slowly, the smile slipping from her face.

“That grenade was an accident and you _know it_!” You screamed, running as fast as you could through the nearest door. You felt the impact of a bullet and the depletion of your shields, and in shock turned your head to see Bangalore with her Wingman raised, the barrel still smoking. 

You can’t believe your girlfriend just _shot you_. You saw her unholster it, true, but she _actually_ shot you. 

You pushed through the door and slammed it shut behind you, running from one makeshift house to another to widen the distance between you. What you _weren’t_ expecting was Anita to throw her smoke grenade (with uncanny precision through a window) _at_ you, disrupting your vision inside the tiny structure. The clouds of smoke seemed to linger in the air and you weren’t sure which direction the footsteps splashing in the water were coming from. It also didn’t help that the water outlets that formed into waterfalls were running underneath, so even if you felt along the walls for the door to leave you could fall like a dumbass off the edge. She had you stuck, and while you hesitated in looking for the door, you felt her hands grip you roughly around the waist to pull you into her chest. 

“Gotchu.” 

* * *

Maybe… just maybe you were grateful for your teammates leaving you behind. 

Anita had you hoisted along the wall, arms bound in front of your chest as the strap she wore surged between your legs. You felt her leather clad fingers gripping into the skin of your thighs to bare you open to her thrusts, your sweat loosening her grip. 

You were starting to feel that prickling sensation in your toes, your inner walls clenching tightly as your orgasm was coming over you. 

Suddenly you were dropped to your feet, and with unsteady knees you fell before her. Anita’s devilish grin widened as she pulled your lower half into position before re-entering roughly. Your breath was short as you clawed at the ground, the new angle causing her to hit deeper inside. 

“An-Anita… oh god—“ You felt your walls clenching tighter, that rush coursing through you as your orgasm nearly overtook you. 

“Don’t worry, I gotchu.” She growled, leather clad fingers slipping along your hip to reach the apex of your thighs. With your nub between her fingers, the toy hitting your walls just right and those sinful grunts of hers being released in your ear you lost it. Tumbling over the edge you screamed her name, your body spasming beneath her from the force of it all. 

You felt the toy still moving between your legs, her thrusts slowing as you came down. When you croaked “No more”, Anita pulled out completely, seeing the dildo glistening in the setting sun with your juices. Without her support you fell flat on your stomach, your body worn out, gasping for breath. Her soft kisses on your sweat soaked skin trailed from your hip to your neck, her teeth nibbling gently at your nape before she coaxed your face towards her awaiting mouth. The kiss was slow, her lips plush against your own as she slipped her tongue inside to suck on yours before pulling away. 

“You good, baby?” She asked gently, rising off of you to begin redressing. You were still having trouble breathing quietly, but shook your head as you groaned into the crook of your arm. 

“I… I won’t be able to walk outta here.” You whined, listening to her chuckle as she started pulling her clothes back on. You could hardly find the strength to move your head to watch her, but once you did you were met face to face with her smoke gun. 

“That’s good.” She replied, watching as your body tensed. Biting her lower lip between her teeth, she whispered, “We can finish this when we get home.” Her smile was crooked, winking as she watched you attempt to crawl away. You didn’t go far—especially not with your hands still bound—before you were immobilized. You nearly forgot you were still very much in the middle of a match, but there was nothing you could do about it. Anita’s finisher had been activated, and you felt the canister hit you square in the face as everything went black. 


End file.
